1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic finishing method for an airtight and waterproof slide fastener, and more particularly to such automatic finishing method in which a pair of slide fastener chains is continuously threaded through a slider mechanically.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional airtight and waterproof slide fasteners, since confronting longitudinal edges of a pair of fastener tapes made of an elastomeric watertight material such as of rubber or soft synthetic resin are forced against each other to produce a sealing effect as closed by a slider, the frictional resistance by the closing and opening action of the slider would be great so that the fastener tapes tend to be damaged if they are moved as held by grippers or are conveyed by feed rollers like the conventional slider attaching apparatus. Consequently it has been a common practice to thread a slider onto a pair of airtight and waterproof slide fastener chains manually.
Such manual slider threading would reduce the rate of production, and therefore an automatic slider mounting apparatus, which enables the whole finishing process to be fully automatic, has long been cherished.